Game Among the Stars
by KidHeart4
Summary: Recounting Mad Quacks Beyond Hockeydome with Heart and the team. Together they play a game of hockey among the stars in a gladiatorial-esque setting.


Game Among the Stars

By: KidHeart4

Heart:

I gripped the railing of the board I was watching the game behind as Duke was then being tripped out on the ice. The other player hurried by him as he fell, stealing the puck in the process.

"Hey, you ape! Didn't your mother teach you any manners?!" Duke yelled after him as he clenched his fists.

The other player was of course penalized, giving my friends a power play. Yet Duke's mood seemed to stay sour as he played. Fortunately the others were able to give him a strong support and they won the game in the end.

When everyone headed to the locker rooms I tried to stop Duke on the way, but he walked by me instead. So I found myself following them to listen as Duke started to throw his gear down, removing his helmet first, "I hate the way hockey is played on this planet! That guy tripped me up on purpose!"

"But he got his karmic payback," Grin pointed out.

"That's right," Wildwing agreed, "He got penalty time and we got a power play out of the deal! That's fair!"

"Time out big bro, the Dukester's got a point! It's not fair!" Nosedive chimed in, "'Cause we always play clean!"

"And we never give away power plays!" Wildwing reaffirmed.

I looked to Duke a bit worriedly before stepping back out to let them finish changing, following Mallory and Tanya down to the main floor of our headquarters.

Soon after the guys joined us beside Drake One. Duke looked to me and walked over to me as he gave me a quick hug, "Sorry sweetheart."

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He nodded his head, "I'll be alright."

Wildwing mentioned how he wanted to do a sweep in the aerowing the next day to try and locate Dragonus's ship. Yet just after stating this Phil came in, derailing his plans. He mentioned how we were going to an exhibition match with a new, struggling team. Wildwing hesitated at first, but Phil managed to get our leader to agree to help some fellow hockey players.

"I'm gonna get some practice in then," Duke said as he returned to the elevator.

I found myself following him back upstairs. Yet when we got there I found Duke walking by the locker room and heading straight to the freshly cleaned ice. He then leaned forward against the gate, crossing his arms loosely in front of him and resting them on it. Taking a deep breath I walked up beside him, reaching a hand out as I rested it against his shoulder blade. His thin form then shook as he chuckled, "Without even lookin' I know it's you. Then again who else would it be?"

He looked to me with a slight smile. Then a curiosity seemed to spark in his remaining brown eye, "Did you ever play hockey on puck world? I know ya don't really play with us."

"I played with my brothers, Canard was incredibly patient with me as his goalie," I laughed awkwardly.

"I see," he laughed softly.

I shrugged, "I didn't grow up around ice like all of you, at least I don't think I did. But I'm really just happy cheering all of you on."

Duke gave a genuine smile as he pulled me into a hug. He then quick changed into a more casual, street hockey kind of attire. Picking up a stick he opened the gate to head out before turning to me, "I could use the company."

I paused nervously, "I don't know if I'm the best to practice with."

He shook his head, "None sense sweetheart, you're perfect ta play a game with."

"Because you'll win without a problem?"

He gave me an odd look before laughing a little, "No!"

He held a stick out to me, "Please sweetheart?"

I found myself giving in. What Nosedive and Wildwing had taught me kicked in as I was able to get a few goals in, though a part of me felt Duke was just trying to be nice. This was clearly second nature to him. Though as I watched him I noticed his mood improving, so I kept playing.

Duke:

The next day we headed out in the aerowing to the stadium Phil had told us about. Heart wore her jersey in preparation to cheer us on. Everyone else proudly wore their uniforms and got ready.

Yet when we got there we found the parking lot completely empty.

"Looks like we're the first ones here," I commented as we headed out of our ship.

We found ourselves walking up to and through the unlocked doors. Inside there was silence in response to Wildwing calling out, "Hello? Hello? Anyone here?"

Just then we heard the doors lock behind us as the building shook rapidly.

"Uh guys?" Mallory said as Nosedive looked out the window.

"Why is the ground moving down?" He asked.

"It isn't!" Tanya realized, "We're going up!"

We immediately quick changed to our battle gear.

"This isn't a stadium, it's a star ship!" Wildwing exclaimed.

Just then a glass pane came up through the floor, then another and another as we tried to get away from it. Until finally we were boxed in. By now I had pulled Heart close to me, trying to protect her from whatever was happening around us.

Wildwing turned to our martial arts expert, "Grin, open it!"

Grin raised his fist to oblige, but was brought to a hault when a stern, growling voice interrupted, "Don't bother!"

We looked to see three guards, each of them mostly lion in species. Though like us they stood up on two legs. One had a mane while the other two did not. The one with was clearly in charge as he ordered them to raise us up within the case. Then another odd looking alien approached them with his orders to them, "Take them to the holding bay!"

We were then lead away to a cell, each of us forced in. Our weapons were then taken away and brough to a different room.

Nosedive looked around to find the lion leader from before talking to the other alien directing him, "Hey tuna-breath! What the heck's going on here?!"

"I am Kazor, Emperor 's personal guard! You are his prisoners!" He told us with a growl in his voice, "You are here to play space hockey! First up is one on one, score a goal before your opponent does!"

"And what if we don't wanna play your stinking game?" Wildwing questioned.

The lion-like guard patted the weaponry hanging against his hip, "Failure to obey any order will result in immediate disintigration!"

Heart gripped my arm, looking to each of us nervously.

"Odd that you have a human with you," Kazor commented as he now noticed Heart with us.

"She's a part of our team!" Nosedive assured.

"Well for her sake I hope she plays well," he said.

"Heart doesn't really play at all, she's more like a cheerleader when it comes to hockey," Tanya tried to tell him.

"She won't have a choice but to play here!" Kazor warned aggressively, "Unless you wish her fate to be sealed as I stated before."

I eyed the weapon he was referring to again and I felt my hands ball into fists.

"How am I supposed to play without any gear?" She asked nervously.

"You'll have to figure that out," he told her before walking away.

We then quick changed to our hockey gear. Though all Heart had was some street gear she had worn when playing casual games and some skates we had given her. Each of us were given a purple sash with a number on them. Heart looked to me with worry in her eyes that I couldn't help but return. None of us knew what to expect.

"These freaks can not force us to play this game!" I snapped before looking at my given sash, "What ever it is?"

"I got a hot bulletin for you Duke, they're armed and we're not!" Mallory pointed out.

"We'll just have to go along with this until we can figure a way out of here," Wildwing said reluctantly.

Soon after Kazor returned, growling orders at us, "Number four step up to the bars!"

Nosedive stepped forward, "Hey, since when is hockey a come paltory sport?"

"No talk!" Kazor growled as we watched Nosedive dodge a shock from a lazor ended staff, jumping up.

"Dive!" Heart cried, trying to reach through the bars to her twin brother.

I gripped her shoulders to pull her back as we watched helplessly.

Kazor then lead Nosedive to a wall covered in weaponry.

"Choose your weapon duck!" He ordered our friend.

Nosedive glared at him, "Listen bub, we play clean! Just give me a stick and let's start this bash!"

"Very well," Kazor obliged before snickering a little, "It's your funeral."

On a monitor we could see his game. As Nosedive skated to the center the crowd cheered for him as well as his opponent. A bug like creature with a blaster began shooting at him. Nosedive quickly dodged the attacks before finding out that his hockey stick was able to withstand the blasts. He then began using it defensively until he could force his way by and get the puck to the net, scoring his goal.

"Awesome Dive!" Heart said relieved when her brother returned to us, throwing her arms around her twin in a hug.

Next up was Mallory, who decided to go along with a blaster of some sort. Then she turned around, aiming it in the air as she ordered, "Alright creep, set my friends free! On the double!"

Yet to her shock the weapon wouldn't fire.

Kazor growled at her, "Those weapons only function on the ice! Now move!"

We then watched as Mallory managed to survive and win her match against a strange worm like alien with a bubble headed suit. She then looked up at the crowd, spotting what we guessed to be the leader of all of this. She glared up at him as she shouted, "These games are a crime! I'm putting an end to them right now!"

With that she fired, only for the blast to be deflected by some sort of force field. Kazor then quickly skated up to our friend, taking the blaster from her.

I heard Heart hold her breath beside me as the leader spoke in a slimy voice, "Destroy that particular duck!"

"Mallory!" She gasped fearfully.

Yet to all of our surprise Mallory was spared for some reason. We didn't question it though and were happy to see our allie returned to us.

"Sorry guys, I tried," she said with a lowered head.

Heart shook her head, "We're just glad you're safe!"

Grin and Tanya both had their turns next. Then I was up.

As I was lead away I watched as Heart grew more tense. She then tried to reach past the energy beams that made our cell door. I turned to our guards, "Let her come to the rink, please. I'll play better with her there."

The lioness guard raised a brow as though amused by this, "Why should I honor this request?"

I looked to Heart and then back at the guard, "Your wish is to entertain your crowd right? I will be a stronger player, thus givin' a better game, if she is there ta watch me."

This was true, but I was honestly more worried about what might happen to her if I didn't come back. The expression in her eyes was all I needed.

"Please," I said hopefully.

To our surprise they allowed Heart through the gate. Though she was escorted by a guard, she was able to follow us. We were then lead to the wall Kazor had shown the others. I looked up to see a rapier that I reached out to take, "Yeah this is about my speed."

"But I still think this whole thing stinks!" I snapped, growing frustrated as I watched Heart get restrained by the guards and our friends behind bars still.

I then headed out while Heart was brought to the box beside the rink. In an attempt to reassure her I forced a smile. She in turn gave me one as well, "You can do this!"

My name was then announced along with my opponent. I looked up in surprise to find Kazor skating towards me. He growled at me in an attempt to intimidate me. Yet instead I felt an anger building up in me as I drew my sword, "Yeah serves you right! What goes around comes around!"

I quickly skated up to him as he drew his blaster. Slashing at it I cut in half before it could fire. Then I knocked it out of his hand.

"These games are sick!" I growled myself as I knocked him down with my stick.

"Please mercy!" He begged just before this, yet I didn't want to hear it.

I then raised my stick above me, my hands shaking as I glared at him. Above us I could hear their leader snickering eagerly, "That's it! There it is! Finish him! Finish him!"

All the anger I had been gathering over the last day or so was about to boil over. For once I found myself wanting to let someone else take what I had been taking. Every hit, every trip, everything. My friends were being held captive. And Heart's life was in danger because of these creeps. Sheer hatred and anger made my muscles tighten as I held my stick up ready to strike again.

"Duke! Please stop!" I heard Heart cry out suddenly, her voice ringing through me just as Kazor lifted his head, looking up at me with weary, sorrowful, eyes.

I froze, a pit formed in my stomach as I realized, "I've become as bad as the rest of 'em!"

I briefly noticed Heart's shaking hands covering her mouth as she watched me, horrified over what I had nearly done. Then I turned back to Kazor as their leader above laughed, "No matter! If he fails to score, he will perish!"

"Is that true?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Ay," Kazor said lowering his head in despair, "My punishment for failing the emperor."

"Woah an' I was complainin' about the way they play hockey on Earth!" I exclaimed.

I then looked to Heart, seeing she was still watching us closely. Her hands now gripped the railing as she pushed her boudaries with the guards. Then I looked back to Kazor as I said firmly, "Kazor, put me on the boards!"

"What?!" He gasped in shock.

"And do it like you mean it!" I reaffirmed as he got to his feet.

He then grabbed my arms, holding me up as he looked at me thankfully, "I won't forget this!"

With that he threw me into the wall, my back buckled intensely from the impact. Then I slid to the ice as my vision blurred until I blacked out.

Heart:

"Duke!" I cried out as I pulled away from the guards and leapt over the gate.

While Kazor made his goal I skated over to Duke. Kneeling down in front of him I grasped his shoulders fearfully. I gently brushed one hand over his forehead, trying to wake him up.

"Duke!" I pleaded as I looked over him, "Duke! Come on, answer me! Please!"

He groaned painfully as he began to stir, "Heart?"

"Duke!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

"I'm alright sweetheart, I'm alright," he assured me as he hugged me back.

Duke then got to his feet just as the guards came over to us. I looked at their leader with unease as he sneered down at me from his throne, "She'll go next for breaking out of line!"

"She was only seein' if I was okay!" Duke tried to argue, yet it was no use as guards began to pull him away.

"Please don't force her ta do this! She was only tryin' ta help me!" Duke yelled.

"Are you going against orders?" A guard warned, hinting at the blaster he carried.

Before Duke could answer I spoke up, "It's okay Duke."

He looked at me with worry in his remaining eye, "Heart?"

"I'll be okay, I just don't want you to be hurt again. If you're with the others I'll be okay somehow," I assured him.

"A moment please an' I'll go without another word," Duke requested with a bow of his head.

The lioness guard seemed to give a nod to her companion, allowing Duke to skate to me for a moment. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly, "Please be careful my love. An' thank you for pullin' me back."

"I love you," I said as I pulled away and looked up at him.

He then handed me his hockey stick in which I grasped tightly. I watched, taking a deep breath, while Duke was lead away.

"Will a weapon be needed for you?" A guard asked.

I shook my head, trying to hide my growing fears, "This will be fine."

Inside my nerves jumped and my stomach tossed and turned. The gate across from me opened to reveal my own opponent skating and slithering towards me. I took another deep breath as I headed towards the center to meet them. In front of me stood some sort of octopus or squid like alien with tentacles for arms and legs with two extra limbs, one of which reached out to me in a menacing taunt.

The puck dropped and I quickly tried to move forward. Yet the alien snickered as it tried to slip my stick from my hands. I gripped it tightly as I was then pulled up with it. Then it's other tentacle wrapped around my leg, hanging me upside down now.

"Let go you creep!" I yelled as I tried to swing my stick at it.

"This is a joke!" It mocked me as it held me up still, "What are you even doing here?"

"I'm a part of this team!" I said, building some confidence as I glared at it.

I then jammed my stick into it's side, knocking the wind out of it I thought; though in retaliation it swung me across the ice! I skidded along harshly on my side before hitting the board. Wincing in pain I tried to get to my feet to try and retrieve the puck. It was heading to my goal and I had to think fast. I raced past him, watching him closely as he hit the puck towards my net. I managed to slide between and hit the puck back with a lot of force, sending it gliding down the rink. We both went for it, but being smaller made it easier for me as I hit the puck again, this time managing to get it into the net!

I laughed a bit in disbelief as I let out an uneasy breath. Then I noticed as the alien's shadow washed over me and I turned to look up as it glared down at me. I tried to back up to no avail as it wrapped a tentacle around my waist, holding me up again as it squeezed my sides.

"Let go of me! You lost! I just want to go back to my friends!" I growled as I hit the limb wrapped around me.

It hissed at me in response as it squeezed tighter until I cried out. My nails dug into it's flesh desperately. Above I could hear their emperor snickering. Inside I could feel my ribs trying to crack.

Suddenly I noticed as Kazor standing nearby whispered something to one of the guards who then in turn skated over to us.

"You've had your fun!" They said as the alien dropped me.

I winced as I got to my feet and was lead away.

Once inside the cell with my teammates Duke hurried over to me, "Heart, are ya alright?"

He hugged me, but I yelped in pain as he wrapped his arms around my sides.

"I'll be okay," I assured him as he pulled away a little, running his hands carefully along my ribs.

Tanya came over to us and did a quick check on me, "It doesn't feel like anything's cracked or broken. Probably bruised though."

"I'm proud of you little sister!" Wildwing told me while patting my shoulder.

"What was that guy's problem?" Nosedive questioned.

I shurgged, "I'm just glad it's over."

Though I should have bitten my lip as we were soon lead out all together back to the ice. This time it would be our team vs. the Nurons, a team of hockey playing robots.

"Our friend is injured, she needs to stay off the ice," Wildwing tried to tell the guard, but he was ignored.

"It's okay Wildwing, I can at least give support," I assured him.

"Just be careful out there okay?" He said.

Duke came up behind me, "I'll watch out for her Wing."

Wildwing nodded in response before heading out to the net.

Then the rest of us skated up to our positions. Nosedive went to the center and we waited for the puck to drop. Before we had headed out we were told that there would be hazards to watch out for such as a pit of water as well as hot cones that would shock us on impact.

As the puck dropped the robots immediately began firing at us. Nosedive quickly ducked behind one of the cones. Mallory, Tanya, Duke, and I headed after the puck to try and steal it from one of the bots. While we headed up the rink Mallory noticed the open water ahead of us, "Look out for that water hazord!"

"But what's so hazardous about a little water?" Tanya asked.

Just as she said that a large crimson tentacle reached out and wrapped around her leg.

"Tanya!" I cried as Mallory drew her blaster and shot at the creature.

With a roar it released our friend. We then skated up to her to help her up.

Meanwhile the robot players were up ahead with the puck, facing Wildwing. He deflected their attacks with ease, "Forget it you titanium creeps! I can take anything you can dish out!"

Just then one of the bots activated an opening on it's head, sending out a small missle at our leader.

"Except that!" Wildwing exclaimed as he leapt out of harm's way.

Taking the cheap shot the Nurons made their first goal.

I turned to my friends as we were all then told to head back to our bench. Once there the guards handed us belts and ordered us to put them on. We had no choice but to oblige. After they all clicked onto us I heard Duke ask beside me, "Aw what more can they do to us?"

Over head we got our answer from the announcer, "Yes those belts are made of high-explosives, any attempt to remove them will result in instant detnation!"

We all looked to each other in horror. Duke in particular looked at me in fear as I wore mine with them.

"And at the end of the game the losing team will be blown sky high!" The announcer declared.

"Well what if there's a tie?" Tanya questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

"In any event of a tie both teams will be blown sky high!" He answered.

"I had to ask..." Tanya groaned as the numbers began counting down on our belts.

"Aw man, talk about sudden death over time!" Nosedive commented discouraged.

With that we all headed to our positions again.

As the game started Tanya had gotten the puck and we began passing it back and forth to each other to keep it safe.

"We can't get the puck past that goalie, he's got robot reflexes!" Mallory said in frustration.

Nosedive gave a nod, "Draw him forward right, and when I give the word pass me the puck!"

Doing as Nosedive, Mallory, Tanya, Grin, and him followed his play. Meanwhile Duke and I kept the other bots at bay as much as we could. Finally they managed to draw the other goalie forward a bit as Nosedive gave the ready, "Now!"

With that he hit the puck right past the Nuron goalie.

Yet before we could celebrate his robotic friends began to shoot at us, hitting Grin's blades and frying them. Our friend fell to the ice on his back. As he sat up he told us grimmly, "In the words of Master Tae Quack Doh, one can not skate on twisted blades."

Grin then headed over to the bench to wait for new skates to be found for him. Though we were doubtful of this happening as Nosedive complained, "Terrific! 80 zillion weapons in this dump and they can't find one lousy pair of skates?!"

"Yeah, and we're a man down," Duke commented.

"No you're not!" A firm, growling voice declared, catching us by surprise.

We all turned to see Kazor once again as he fastened his own blast belt and skated out to meet us. Around us the crowd cheered, as did Nosedive.

"I'm going to get you out of here!" Kazor assured us, speaking to Duke at the moment, "There's just one catch! We've got to survive the game!"

Above us the announcer repeated the last part to us, putting on more unneeded pressure.

"You've got to play more aggressively!" Kazor growled.

Though we weren't thrilled about it, we realized for our own survival that our unexpected allie was right. My friends and I gripped our sticks and charged forward. Checking the Nuron players into the cones and water hazard. Yet as Kazor and Tanya reached the goal, ready to take their shot, the goalie fired his own missles from his shoulder, sending them flying to the sides.

As Tanya got up she noticed the count down on her belt, "We're not going to make it!"

I skated up to Duke, looking to him and everyone fearfully for a moment. Yet as I did we all felt a quaking take over the ice beneath us. We all looked up in surprise as Grin marched forward without any skates.

"The heck with skates!" He said firmly, "We've gotta win!"

We all watched in awe as Grin charged forward, checking a Nuron player and stole the puck back. Then he hurried to the goalie and shouted, "I am one with the net!"

With that he made his shot with a mighty force that pushed it straight the goalie and into the net behind him just before the time was up! We met in the center as always just as the other team vanished. The crowd cheered as the buzzer sounded and our belts unfastened and fell onto the ice.

"The ducks take it!" The announcer exclaimed.

Duke hugged me briefly, breathing a quick sigh of relief, before we followed everyone off the ice.

"Let's move!" Kazor ordered as we followed him.

Once in the holding bay Kazor knocked the guards into our former cell as Tanya worked at the computer, locking them inside of it. We then hurried to get our battle gear and weaponry. Once we had our comms we quick changed and followed Kazor down the halls.

"There! The Emperor's personal teleportation chamber!" Kazor told us as he activated it.

Yet as the doors opened we found the strange alien from before waiting for us as he flipped a device around in his hand.

"Going somewhere Kazor?" He mocked.

"Weasle!" Kazor exclaimed as we all drew our weapons.

"Uh-uh-uh! One false move and I set off every alarm in the building!" The small alien taunted, "Unless you make it worth my while not to!"

Kazor let out an angry growl as he slammed the controls and the doors closed, and the teleporter went off.

"Where did you send him?" Wildwing asked.

"It matters not," Kazor shook his head, "They know where we are now."

"Then come with us to Earth!" Wildwing offered quickly.

Again Kazor shook his head as he began putting in coordinates, "No, no. There's a band of rebels on altair 4, dedicated to stopping these games! I intend to lead them!"

He then stepped in to the teleporter chamber as he nodded to Duke and I, and then to all of us he said full heartedly, "Fair well comrades!"

"Who'd have thought he'd turn out to be one of the good guys," Duke said thoughtfully.

"Will you skip the long goodbyes? We gotta move!" Nosedive exclaimed.

"No wait!" Wildwing said, "If Dragonus sent us away to get rid of us, we've gotta find out why."

Tanya spoke up, "I can patch our comms into this interstellar communicator!"

In seconds we heard Phil, "Talk to me!"

"This is your interstellar operator," Nosedive began, "Will you accept a collect call from another planet?"

"What?!" Our manager questioned from the other end.

"Just kidding Phil!" Nosedive assured him, "Hey, listen, anything unusual going on?"

"Those Saurians have taken over the chemical factory on Cyphrus! But where the heck you've been?!" Phil demanded as Nosedive and Wildwing exchanged worried looks.

"Trust me buddy, you don't even want to know!" Nosedive assured.

"I'm setting this thing to take us right to that factory!" Tanya told us as she got to work.

"Uh-oh!" Mallory said, getting our attention, "We've got company!"

Sure enough the Emperor and his guards were heading straight for us. We began firing back at them, giving Tanya cover while she got it up and ready. Soon enough we headed in, Wildwing barely making it in as the doors closed behind us.

We soon appeared within the factory as Dragonus held up the crystals they had created. Wildwing wasted no time firing a puck at them, destroying the crystal in the overlord's claws. We then began firing the rest of our weapons at them, causing them to retreat.

With a deep sigh of relief we left and returned home.

A few days later we had another game. I watched and cheered on my teammates as I always did, though once again with bandages wrapped around my sides to keep them from twisting. I watched as yet again Duke was tripped and the other player was penalized. I bit my lip nervously, knowing how frustrated he had been before. Yet to my relief I noticed Duke getting back up, brushing off the ice from his clothes and picking up his stick as he chuckled, "Aw well, back to the game!"

"You're awfully cheerful!" Tanya exclaimed for the rest of us.

"Yeah Duke, I thought you hated Earth style hockey?" Nosedive commented.

"Oh don't be rediculous! It's a wonderful game!" Duke laughed, "Really civilized!"

Duke then skated over to the penalty box and gave a wave to the other player, "Thanks for the power play!"

I laughed softly seeing this, relieved to see him back to being himself. Though as I watched I was still gripping the gate with my hands when Duke skated near me as well, brushing a gloved hand over mine as he gave a smile and kissed my cheek quickly before returning to the game with the others.

"Ducks Rock!" I called after him and the others proudly, knowing with or without that power play, they would win this game.

And they did, with Duke making the winning shot.


End file.
